


Seeing Ghosts

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Fallen [35]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bobo is a complicated soul, F/M, crazy Bobo in a well, ghost Willa, that holds grudges with the best of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: Bobo Del Rey has been stuck in that well for quite a while now and he isn't sure if his sanity has finally snapped or if she's really there.





	Seeing Ghosts

 

It had been raining. He assumed it was rain. It had sounded against the wooden door to his stone cage, and the water dripped down steadily for hours. He found himself counting the drops at one point. Drip drip drip drip. Tap tap tap tap tap. One, two, three, four five, six, eight… no. Start again. Something had distracted him between two numbers and that ruined the whole game. He could start again. He had time.

A chill ran up his spine and Bobo shivered against it, his fingers twitching and flexing stiffly against the cold that was settling in around him. Cold and damp, the direct opposite from hell. He liked this weather. Well, he did when the rain didn't drip down with aggravating consistency onto the ground so that he couldn't even sleep without hearing it. Not that he slept much. He tilted his head back so that he would have been staring at the slab of wood over the well had his eyes not slipped closed.

Bobo had lost track of how long it'd been since Holliday had thrown him down the well. The wounds in his chest were long-since healed, even if the blood had stained the front of his formerly white straight jacket. It wasn't so white anymore. Between dirt and the blood and general filth at the bottom of the well, it was hard to tell it ever had been. It was dingy and dirty, the edges and the straps that had once bound his arms were frayed. His hair was growing out, longer than he'd kept it in decades now. Matted and filthy, he could feel it clinging to the back of his neck with the thick, wet air all around him.

He was on his feet instantly, a growl leaving his throat the moment that one of the drips had shifted through the slats and had landed cold and wet against his upturned face.

"Are you planning to fight it?"

The Revenant spun, startled by the voice and finding the well just as it had been all the days he'd been in it: completely empty save for him.

"It doesn't look very steady. Maybe if you're patient enough the rain will rot it out."

He spun again, certain the voice had come from the other directly, but there was nothing.

"But then at least you wouldn't have to waste any energy on it."

Bobo snarled as he lashed out towards the sound of the voice, but he stopped mid-blow, frozen and staring at a pair of amused hazel eyes, that little smirk on familiar lips that said she was teasing him, waiting to rile him.

"Breathe, Robert. You're not dead yet."

"But you are," he choked out, slamming back against the wall that was just as unyielding that day as it had been when he'd nearly beaten his fists raw against it after the first few weeks trapped with all of his options for escape exhausted.

Willa's smile didn't fade. In fact, it grew a little, the amusement dancing in her eyes as she tilted her head and watched him, his fingers digging into the rough rocks behind him like he might be able to claw his way out. She wasn't real. She couldn't be. Wynonna had killed her and she was gone.

But she'd killed him too. Maybe she wasn't.

"I am," she confirmed, that smile remaining. "You must be truly lonely to be willing to face my ghost for a little company. Who's next? Wyatt?"

A feral sound left him, low and rough and it would have terrified anyone else, but not her. Never her.

She wasn't there. Or at least she wasn't alive. Did he believe in ghosts? He'd never seen one. He hadn't seen a demon before Bulshar Clootie though. Demons, angels, who was to say that ghosts couldn't haunt?

"Hey."

He turned, spinning so fast that he stumbled across the well, finding that she'd disappeared and reappeared. "Why are you here?"

"You tell me."

His teeth clicked together loudly and the water dripped down on his head again. He loosed a frustrated howl, the sound directed at the rain above, and Willa laughed at him.

He spun on her and everything flashed red. "It's funny, is it?"

She didn't answer and when his vision cleared enough he saw that he was alone again. Maybe he always had been.

* * *

The rain finally stopped, but not until after the well had flooded to the point that there hadn't been a dry place left to sit. After standing - and pacing and leaning and hopping up and down while howling his curses at the uncaring prison - for four straight days he had finally given up, the stamina that came with demondom eventually failing him. He sat heavily in the puddle, his breath showing in the chill.

"They're not coming for you."

He yelped, halfway to his feet again before one knee gave way and he found himself face down in the filthy water.

No laughter followed the time, and as he pulled himself up he saw Willa merely staring at him. "My master will come," he answered automatically, his voice raspy from the endless hours of screaming at the rain, and her gaze turned a little sad.

"Is that what you want? For Bulshar to come for you? The Demon Clootie?"

He growled at her, the question making his head ache. Yes. No. No. Don't question it. Don't think about it.

"Or are you hoping for someone else?"

She was watching him expectedly. _They're not coming for you_ , she said. _They_. He cut the thought off before the pounding in his head increased. "Ain't nobody else."

"There's not," she said plainly, and he couldn't meet her eyes. "There never has been. You know what you get when you try to trust an Earp."

* * *

The summer heat left the well stifling. Some days he had trouble breathing through it, but at least the puddles dried quicker. He'd learned to hate the rain as it flooded his cage. He'd learned to hate the chill that came with it. Give the heat time, though, and he'd remember that he hated that too.

"Aren't you hungry?"

He didn't flinch at her voice anymore, no matter how long it was between. He'd finally just accepted it. It wasn't like anyone else was there to talk to. Not her either, really, but apparently his mind decides it liked torturing him. "Conistantly."

"They haven't even come by. Do you think they've forgotten you're here?"

Bobo reached up to massage the bridge of his nose. "Who?"

"Take your pick."

He pushed a long breath out through his nose. She could have meant anyone. Clootie, the Earps…. He was a little surprised Holliday hadn't come to gloat. He was a bastard. Maybe he hadn't told Wynonna that he'd stored the Revenant in his old stomping grounds. That'd be just about right. Leave him down there to rot. Everyone did. It wasn't overly surprising that Doc Holliday joined each generation of Earp that had screwed him over in one way or another.

"What happens if they never come? Can Revenants starve?"

Bobo shrugged, squatting down on the sticky ground and drawing a long finger through the mud. "Haven't yet."

Willa looked up, her gaze curious as she studied the cage door. "Would you even know if they looked in? Maybe they're watching." She was quiet for a long moment and he finally looked over at her to find her gaze fixed on him. "Or maybe you're not worth remembering."

"Bingo," he huffed and she snorted a mirthless laugh. Bobo stood, but he didn't straighten. Instead he remained half bent over, shoulders hunched and he held her gaze. She looked so real. "What 'bout you, Willa? Do you remember me?"

"Robert," she said, her voice sad and she raised a hand like she might touch his face. He moved towards it, the desperate feeling sudden and clawing, but as he reached out for her she faded, her words echoing without a form to be spoken from. "I'm not here."

* * *

He didn't see her for a long time after that. How long, he wasn't sure. The days melted together too badly, folding in and clinging to each other until hours had no real meaning anymore. There was just this moment and that moment. The painful clawing at his mind as something - someone, he wasn't a fool - worked at him to completely and utterly shatter him through and through. He swayed back and forth from wild screaming to silent stretches where he did nothing but curl up on the hard, rocky floor of his cell and try to decide if there was anything left of himself worth fighting for.

The chill had set in… sometime ago, leaving him curled into himself. Revenants always ran warm, but without his coat he could see the tips of his fingers turning blue, snow piling on his wood cage door above, and there was nowhere to go for warmth. He was dying. He thought he might be dying, even if it didn't stick. He just wished Wynonna would come and get it over with.

He'd taken to talking to Willa these days, even if she didn't answer anymore. He talked and talked and talked, anything to take his mind off of the cold and the constant intrusion into his mind. The solitude he was used to. That was fine. He was pretty sure that was fine.

"I miss you," he rasped one night into the darkness of his cage.

"Do you miss me or the thought of me?"

Bobo's lungs burned as he drew in a sharp breath from his place huddled in one corner. He couldn't see her in the darkness, but he could almost feel her. If she was there or not didn't really matter anymore. He just wanted to believe that she was.

"Both," he said at last.

"What do you miss about me?"

He swallowed hard, folding his arms a little closer into his body. "Miss the way your laugh reached your eyes," he managed, feeling more exhausted in that moment than he had since he'd been thrown in. "Your voice when you read and the way you told me we'd get out. The way you reminded me it was worth fightin'."

"You've fought a long time, Robert. No one would blame you for giving in."

He pushed a breath out through his nose and it was so cold it burned. "You did."

Silence followed and he thought he'd run her off again. After a long moment he heard his ghost sigh and instead of a chill as he felt her move past, he felt warmth. He could feel that warmth settle in next to him and he was drawn to it. She didn't say anything as he tilted over, and he was half surprised to find her solid as he laid his head down in her lap, her hand stroking his long hair.

"I would have given anything for you," he managed after a long moment, his voice trembling more than he would have expected.

"Everyone has their limit to what they can take," Willa answered softly.

A mirthless chuckle huffed out of him. "Yeah, 'cept me. Even when I reach it, I can't get out. I got no choice but to keep goin'. Even now…. If I let go I'll be back a few minutes later and it starts again. I don't get to go to where you're at."

"Would you want to?"

He squeezed his eyes closed and he felt something warm and wet slip free. It didn't stay warm for long in the freezing cold. "I wanna hate you."

"No one holds a grudge quite like you," she teased him softly and he turned to look at her, squinting up in the dark.

"I tried to save you, Willa, and I couldn't."

"That wasn't your fault."

"I loved you, and I couldn't save you."

She leaned down and he felt that warmth spread through him as she kissed him. His Willa. His love. Nothing about this life was fair, not for either of them. Maybe she was right. Maybe everyone had their limits, even him.

Bobo felt the warmth swallowed him up, her fingers working through his hair as he let himself drift.

He woke some time later alone, light flooding the well so that it blinded him and his dead love's name was on his lips.

"Wrong Earp," a voice said from above.

He looked up, shielding his eyes from the too-bright sun as he squinted at the familiar face staring down at him. A wild smile tugged at his lips as he recognized Wynonna Earp. He was getting out, one way or the other.

* * *

Notes: I started this when that awesome photo of Mikey's new hair was released and finally came back to it today. Poor Bobo. I hope he gets out of the well pretty quickly.


End file.
